Retour dans le temps
by Clyde Orochimaru
Summary: Chapitre 4 . Encore plus de reviews serait génial!
1. Un plan bidon

Retour dans le temps  
  
En plein désert, dans l'Arizona...  
  
Drakken et Shego sont dans un nouveau repaire.  
  
-Ca y est ! Cette fois ci ! Mon plan est prêt. C'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais fait ! dit un homme avec une étrange peau bleue.  
  
-Mais bien sûr ! soupira une femme aux longs cheveux noirs.  
  
Drakken avait une fois encore inventé un de ses plans loufoques et voué à l'échec pour être le maître du monde. Il s'agissait cette fois ci de, grâce à une installation spéciale, voler toute l'énergie électrique pour la condenser dans leur repaire.  
  
-Une fois encore, ça ne marchera pas, pensa Shego pour elle-même.  
  
-Ca va marcher ! rencherit de plus belle Drakken.  
  
-J'en ai assez, ça ne marcherait pas, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que quand Kim Possible le saurait, elle débarquera et ce sera la fin de ce magnifique plan ! hurla t'elle en insistant bien sur le mot magnifique.  
  
-C'est là que tout mon génie entre en action !  
  
Shego leva un sourcil, peu convaincue par ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
-Vois tu ...j'ai installé une cuve à l'entrée du repaire remplie de produits chimiques toxiques.  
  
Avec un simple système de détection par infra-rouge, toute personne qui passera par l'entrée sera aspergée de ces produits.  
  
-Et...c'est censé avec quoi comme effet ?  
  
-A dire vrai...je n'en sais pas grand chose...j'ai mélangé tout ce que j'avais sous la main...  
  
Shego se frappa le front.  
  
-C'est pas vrai...mais c'est une calamité ce type !  
  
-Une chose et sûre, ça stoppera Kim Possible...dit Drakken.  
  
Bueno Nacho  
  
-Kim ! Ici! cria un garçon blond.  
  
-Kim ! cria en même temps un petit rat .  
  
-Robin ! Ca va ? Je viens de recevoir un appel de Wallace...c'est Drakken et Shego...ils sont dans l'Arizona. Il faut y aller, dit une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts.  
  
-On a pas le temps de prendre un petit Naco ?  
  
-Non ! On est partit ! Ah, au fait...Wallace a mis en place un nouveau gadget ! Une barredect !  
  
-Une quoi ?  
  
-C'est une barrette pour cheveux qui détecte d'éventuels pièges en changeant de couleur...  
  
-Cool...ça pourrait être utile !répondit Robin.  
  
- En avant pour l'Arizona ! 


	2. Quand tout bascule

Retour dans le temps 2  
  
Arizona , dans le repaire de Drakken  
  
Je suis vraiment minable...  
  
Elle me trouve minable et je me trouve minable...   
  
Comme je suis incapable de dire en face ce que je resent pour elle, je joue les tarés et les idiots... mais ça ne marche pas. Je ne suis même pas capable d'arrêter deux adolescents. Et en plus, pour qu'elle ne decouvre pas mes sentiments, je suis obligé de la traiter comme une esclave...Idiot !! Je ne suis qu'un crétin ! Elle ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais... parce que je suis et que je resterait toujours son employeur complétement taré ,incapable de faire quelque chose tout seul, qui la martyrisait.  
  
Shego regarda le docteur.  
  
Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées...et désemparé.  
  
A quoi peut il refléchir ?   
  
A un moyen de se débarasser de Possible ?  
  
Aux effets que peut avoir sa mixture ?  
  
Il a l'air si perdu...et vulnérable...on dirait un bébé...  
  
Décidement, je ne le comprendrait jamais...  
  
-Drakken ? demanda Shego d'une petite voix.  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
-Oui...Oui ?  
  
-Rien.  
  
Arizona, en dehors du repaire de Drakken  
  
-En avant !  
  
-Kim ? Ta barretto machin, si tu veux qu'elle serve, c'est maintenant ! souffla Robin.  
  
-Tu as raison...dit la jeune fille rousse en sortant la barredect verte de son ami Wallace.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée du repaire. Chose étonnante, la lourde porte de métal qui leur barrait si souvent l'entrée des autres repaires était ouverte.  
  
-Cela sent le piège...dit Robin les sourcils fronçés.  
  
Effectivement, la barredect changea instantanement de couleur pour prendre une couleur écarlate.  
  
-Il y a un dispositif pour générer un rayon laser. Celui ci doit être en marche et doit servir à déclencher le piège... expliqua Kim.  
  
Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour trouver une entrée non piégée.  
  
-Par ce conduit ! s'exclama Kim.  
  
-Garde ta barrette, ça peut toujours servir, ajouta Robin, plus prudent que jamais.  
  
Repaire de Drakken  
  
Drakken regardait intensément l'écran de la caméra positionnée à l'entrée.  
  
Shego se faisait, en attendant, une petite manucure.  
  
Kim et Robin étaient positionnés juste au dessus de la salle et pouvaient ainsi regarder les activités des deux voleurs d'énergie.  
  
L'appareil de communication de Kim sonnait.  
  
-Wallace ?  
  
-C'est pour vous expliquer la situation. Drakken compte condenser toute l'énergie de la planète dans son repaire. Le condensateur qu'il utilise possède une commande qui permet de le désactiver simplement et définitivement. C'est tout ! dit Wallace.  
  
-C'est tout ? s'indigna Robin.  
  
-Inutile de vous dire que si vous désactiver ce condensateur, le plan de Drakken aurait échoué...Non ?  
  
-Malheuresement, ce ne sera pas aussi simple...dit Kim.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Wallace.  
  
-Drakken n'est pas idiot...et lui et Shego gardent le condensateur...ça va pas être du gateau...Rufus, Robin...il va falloir utiliser un plan bourrin et rapide !  
  
Effectivement, Shego faisait sa petite manucure express sur un tabouret situé juste devant la commande du condensateur.  
  
-CA M'ENERVE !!! hurla Drakken.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore? soupira Shego.  
  
-Depuis le temps, Kim Possible et le bouffon auraient dû tomber dans mon piège...Je me demande si ils ne sont pas passés par autre part...Nom de D...  
  
Drakken venait de voir Robin se faufiler derrière Shego pendant que celle ci avait la tête tournée.  
  
-Shego, le bouffon, derrière !!  
  
Shego se retourna rapidement et prit son gant droit.  
  
-Ne touche pas à cette manette, où je te pulvérise !le menaça t'elle.  
  
-Shego!hurla Drakken.  
  
Kim venait de voler le gant gauche de Shego, et le rayon lumineux vert dirigé vers Drakken, elle dit:  
  
-Si tu touches à Robin, je pulvérise ton patron !  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas le temps, et tu n'oseras pas ! Tandis que moi, cela ne me pose pas de problèmes de tuer ton imbécile de partenaire ! retorqua Shego  
  
-Je ne porte pas Drakken dans mon cœur, et puis ...  
  
Kim n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car déjà, Shego, mordue jusqu' au sang par Rufus , se tordait de douleur pour le faire lacher.  
  
Drakken voulut se précipiter pour aider Shego, mais Kim le menaçait toujours.  
  
Robin, dans la confusion générale, activa la manette. Le condensateur déchargea l'énergie accumulée trop rapidement et commença à surchauffé.  
  
-NON ! cria Drakken.  
  
-Maintenant, vous allez vous tenir bien tranquille tout les deux, dit Kim, mettant en joue du gant toujours plein d'énergie verte Drakken et Shego simultanement.  
  
-J'arrive Kim P, le temps de récuperer Rufus, dit Robin. On s'en va, ça va exploser.  
  
Puis ils se faufilèrent à toute vitesse par où ils étaient entrés.  
  
Drakken se précipita pour aider Shego.  
  
-Ca va exploser...articula t'elle avec douleur.  
  
-Vite ! dit il en la protegeant de ses bras et en l'aidant à s'éloigner.  
  
L'appareil explosa et Drakken prit l'onde de plein fouet.  
  
Complétement sonné, il se releva en titubant.  
  
-SALES GOSSES, ILS VONT PAYER !! hurla t'il.  
  
Il partit en courant furieux vers la sortie pour se venger.  
  
-Non, Drakken ! l'appela Shego.  
  
Un grand bruit se fit entendre.  
  
Drakken avait été submergé par les produits chimiques contenus dans la cuve, et il gisait maintenant au milieu du liquide.  
  
-Non ! hurla Shego de toute ses forces.  
  
Elle le secoua comme un prunier, mais il ne bougeait pas.  
  
Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui en pleurant... 


	3. La vie continue

Retour dans le temps 3  
  
Repaire de Drakken, Arizona  
  
Ce n'est pas ...possible. Il ne peut pas être mort...  
  
Shego prit Drakken dans ses bras. Il ne bougeait pas et ne respirait plus.  
  
Elle pleurait pendant plusieurs minutes.   
  
Pourquoi est ce que je pleure ? Il me donnait des ordres et me traitait comme une esclave...  
  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur cela, car déjà Drakken se reveillait.  
  
-Où suis je ? demanda t'il un peu groggy.  
  
Il n'est pas mort...  
  
-Au repaire, dit Shego en essuyant discretement ses larmes.  
  
-Je me sens bizarre...  
  
-Va te reposer, dit elle d'un sourire maternel.  
  
Je suis soulagée.  
  
Drakken se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
  
Shego fit le tour du repaire pour vérifier que rien ne pouvait encore exploser.  
  
Après cette sage précaution, elle alla dans la chambre de Drakken pour voir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.  
  
En entrant dans la chambre, Shego sursauta de surprise.   
  
Sur le lit de Drakken, enveloppé dans un tas de vêtements bleus, se tenait un bébé assoupi.  
  
Shego se précipita pour se rendre compte mieux de la situation.  
  
De toute évidence, ce bébé était Drakken.  
  
Les produits de la cuve avaient agi comme un élixir de jouvence.  
  
Comment je vais faire ?  
  
Je n'ais jamais eu de bébé et même pas de petits frères et sœurs.  
  
Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?  
  
Shego refléchit longtemps au meilleur moyen de retransformer Drakken.  
  
Elle avait entendu parler d'un professeur Richard qui travaillait sur la longévité et les gênes de la jeunesse. Malheureusement, ses travaux étaient gardés top secret .  
  
Elle aurait pu les voler, avant... Mais maintenant, elle avait la garde d'un bébé et ne pouvait pas se permettre cela.  
  
Le meilleur moyen était évidemment de se rendre à la police pour qu'il aille à l'hopital, mais les conséquences pour Shego seraient catastrophiques. Tribunal, prison...  
  
Est ce que ça marcherait de toute façon ?  
  
Drakken m'a dit qu'il avait obtenu sa mixture en melangeant n'importe quoi.  
  
Je pourrais refaire la même chose...non, trop dangereux et hazardeux.  
  
En pensant cela, elle regarda le bébé qui dormait toujours d'un sommeil calme.  
  
Il devait avoir à peine 15 mois. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux sûrement noirs et la peau ... blanche ?  
  
C'est bizarre ça ! Drakken avait la peau bleue...   
  
Shego se souvint du fait que Drakken avait avant la peau blanche.  
  
Enfant, il avait la peau blanche, c'est sûrement pour ça !  
  
Avant toute chose, elle devait donner une vie normale à ce petit...  
  
Appartement ,Middleton  
  
Shego avait emmenagé dans un petit appartement, à Middleton.  
  
Pourquoi à Middleton ? Peut être un besoin inconscient de vengeance...  
  
Le nouvel appartement ne comportait que quatre pièces : la cuisine-salle à manger, la salle de bain, une chambre, une petite salle de séjour.  
  
Shego avait suffisamment d'argent pour se payer le mobilier, mais elle devait tout de même trouver un travail pour payer la nourriture et le nécessaire bébé.  
  
Pendant que Shego installait les meubles, rangeait les affaires qu'elle avait garder du repaire, Drakken dormait tranquillement sur un vieux canapé.  
  
Déjà que quand il était grand, il faisait pas grand chose...maintenant qu'il est redevenu bébé...il ne fait plus rien , pensa Shego en souriant et en regardant le bébé.  
  
Cela faisait 2 semaines que l'accident s'était produit. Shego avait cherché un appartement et avait reçu une reponse deux jours auparavant. Ils avaient tout de suite emmenagé.  
  
Pendant ces deux semaines, elle était resté au repaire avec Drakken.  
  
Shego s'était ravitaillée une fois en biberon et lait en allant faire les courses avec le bébé.  
  
Elle n'y retourna pas. Drakken avait hurlé dans le magasin durant 3 heures, et elle dut supporté ses cris pendant le chemin du retour.  
  
Ce n'était pas un bébé très calme, c'était un petit diablotin.  
  
Il ne dormait pas beaucoup, et hurlait presque aussi fort que sous sa forme adulte.  
  
Lorsqu'il piquait une colère, la seule chose qui le calmait était les bras de Shego et un biberon de lait.  
  
Shego ,épuisée , s'écroula sur son lit. Elle venait de mettre en place les meubles et avait bien entamé le rangement.  
  
Elle voulut faire une petite sieste.  
  
A peine fut elle endormie qu'elle fut aussitôt réveillé par des cris.  
  
Pitié...  
  
Elle se leva et alla préparer un biberon de lait.  
  
Drakken se tut quand Shego arriva avec le biberon.  
  
Il tendit ses deux petits bras vers elle pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.  
  
Avec un soupir, Shego prit le bébé dans les bras et s'ecroula dans le canapé.  
  
Drakken buvait tranquillement son biberon en regardant Shego de ses yeux sombres.  
  
Dormir...  
  
Elle commenca à s'endormir mais Drakken enleva son biberon de sa bouche et hurla pour la reveiller.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? hurla t'elle à son tour. Une berceuse peut être ?  
  
Drakken la regarda intensement.  
  
-Apparement, on dirait bien...  
  
Et elle commença à chanter une berceuse pour que Drakken ne hurle plus...  
  
Shego, la combattante invincible, la femme plus silencieuce qu'un ninja, plus rapide qu'une gazelle, plus forte que le plus fort des hommes, chantait une berceuse pour un bébé coléreux qui avait été autrefois son employeur...  
  
Supermarché de Middleton  
  
Shego, avec un grand courage et une grande détermination, tenta encore une fois de faire les courses.  
  
Elle prit un caddy et mit Drakken dedans pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le prendre dans les bras.  
  
Shego, recherchée dans plusieurs états , avait mis une longue robe rouge ( pas verte, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention...) et avait nouer ses longs cheveux noirs en natte. Elle s'était déguisée en jeune mère accompagné de son enfant.  
  
-Voyons...lait, nouveau biberon, doudou, couches...Non, ne touche pas à ça ! cria t'elle.  
  
Drakken, avec son esprit scientifique, venait de vérifier si les pots de yaourts en verre tombaient par terre et se cassaient. La chute de ce pauvre yaourt s'accompagna d'un grand bruit.  
  
Shego courut pour se cacher et ne pas nettoyer. Ils n'avaient pas été vu.  
  
Bébé Drakken riait de sa bétise.  
  
-Et ça te fait rire ? Mais c'est pas possible !!!! chuchota t'elle.  
  
Elle continua à faire ses courses en faisant attention de ne pas trop s'approcher des rayons pour éviter que Drakken attrape encore quelque chose.  
  
Ce dernier essayait d'ouvrir tranquillement d'ouvrir le pack de lait.  
  
Shego regardait quel biberon elle pouvait prendre quand, juste derrière elle, elle entendit une voix bien famillière.  
  
-Mais non, Robin ! Je suis certaine d'avoir pris le moins cher !  
  
-Regarde Kim P ! Ce paquet de bonbon est moins cher ! Et encore, je suis sûr qu'à super Malin, on aurait fait encore plus d'économie.  
  
-Je n'aime pas ce magasin, retorqua Kim.  
  
Shego fut prise d'une panique inhabituelle... 


	4. Drakkinou dans les griffes de l'ennemi

J'ai été vraiment contente lorsque j'ai vu que j'avais des reviews.  
  
Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir mis de nouveaux chapitres depuis un certain temps, mais je manquais un peu de temps.  
  
J'espère que cette fic vous plaira !  
  
Ne bouge pas Shego ou tu es morte ! pensa Shego alors qu'elle entendait les voix de ses ennemis se rapprocher de plus en plus.  
  
Tu sais Robin, tu ressembles vraiment à Frugal Lucre et être aussi radin que lui, ça craint vraiment, lâche toi un peu ! dit la rouquine.  
  
Tu sais, tu dis ça parce que tes parents ont pas mal d'argent, mais regarde ma famille ! On n'a pas les moyens de se payer comme la tienne des voitures tous les mois ! rétorqua Robin.  
  
Shego, qui voulait eviter d'être prise dans cette situation légèrement gênante , commença à partir inconito vers la sortie du supermarché la plus proche. Drakken ,essayant de se mettre debout dans le caddy tomba et commença à pleurer de douleur.   
  
S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, calme toi...Kim et le bouffon vont nous entendre et...   
  
Regarde Robin comme il est mignon...   
  
Kim et Robin étaient vraiment très près et Shego avait vraiment peur de se retourner et d'être reconnue.  
  
  
  
Si ils savent que je suis là, je suis quasi sûre d'être jetée en prison par les flics, et toi...toi, mon petit démon ou ange comme tu veux, tu seras placé dans un orphelinat, et ça tu vois je ne le veut pas !  
  
Allez petit gars ! Pleure pas ta maman et là de toute façon !  
  
  
  
C'est l'acolyte dont je ne me rappelle jamais le nom...Romain...quelque chose...Machinchouette ou Biduletruc...Je m'en fiche...  
  
Shego ne s'était pas encore retournée mais ils étaient tout près.   
  
Excusez moi Madame ?demanda Kim.  
  
Oui ? dit Shego d'une voix haut perchée alors qu'elle se tournait pour voir deux visages surpris.  
  
Ben...vous avez perdu ça...enfin, c'est votre bébé qui a perdu ça...c'est sûrement son doudou.dit Kim avec son air habituel et énervant de héroine mondialement connue.  
  
  
  
Oh non, ils ont pris Drakkinou en otage ! constata Shego avec horreur. Drakkinou était le nom de l'horrible , sale et odorant doudou de Drakken. C'était un lapin avec un ruban bleu autour du cou.  
  
Drakken venant juste de le perdre, cela expliquait pourquoi il pleurait.   
  
Je ne peux pas partir sans Drakkinou, il faut que je le récupère sinon je vais devenir folle en entendant les cris continus de Drakken.   
  
Oui, c'est en effet la peluche de mon merveilleux garçon ! Il n'est pas mignon ?dit elle de la même voix aigüe.  
  
Bien sûr...c'est marrant, mais il me fait penser à quelqu'un que je connais...il a un regard que j'ai dejà vu quelque part...dit Kim en cherchant dans sa mémoire pour trouver.  
  
Peut être...Et Rufus ! T'es enfin réveillé, c'est pas trop tôt espèce de gros paresseux ! C'est Rufus , c'est un taupinet tondu. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre enfant madame, il est vraiment très gentil !s'exclama Robin.   
  
Le rat regarda d'abord Shego avec des yeux fatigués et pas vraiment réveillés.   
  
Quel est le nom de ce grand garçon ?demanda Robin en regardant Drakken.  
  
Son....et bien, son nom, c'est...Drew...non Andrew !dit Shego avec un petit rire nerveux.   
  
Le rat commençait à sentir l'odeur de Shego et devint nerveux.   
  
Bon, donnez moi le lapin ! demanda Shego assez brusquement quand elle vit l'animal commencer à comprendre qui elle était vraiment  
  
Kim lui donna le doudou même si elle était assez surprise de ce changement de ton et de voix.   
  
L'animal tondu poussait des petits cris et gesticulait dans tous les sens pour faire comprendre à son imbécile de maître que c'était Shego , leur ennemie et que le bébé n'était autre que Drakken, car le rat devait aussi l'avoir compris.  
  
  
  
Bon, oh regardez l'heure, il est extremement tard, déjà 15h, je dois y aller. Au revoir ! dit rapidement Shego.  
  
  
  
Shego paya ce qu'elle avait pris dans les rayons ( ce n'était pas le moment de voler avec Kim Possible dans les parages) puis sortit du magasin. Drakken commençait à s'endormir et elle était passablement soulagée.  
  
Elle avait récupéré Drakkinou, Drakken n'avait pas tellement crier...et ses adversaires de toujours ne l'avait pas reconnue.  
  
C'était une journée superbe...mais Shego n'était pas au bout de ses peines... 


	5. Notes de l'auteur

Toutes les excuses de la part de l'auteur pour le manque de mise à jour… je n'arrive pas à trouver d'autres aventures pour Drakkinou, Drakken et Shego… J'ai la fin de mon histoire, mais je me vois mal l'ajouter toute suite, la fic serait trop courte… Je demande donc des idées de scénario de la part de mes lecteurs… Si rien ne vient, tant pis, j'ajouterai la fin… Merci d'avance!  
  
Caro 


End file.
